The Strongest Woman
by TempestMoonfayre
Summary: By the demands of his mother, Sesshoumaru must find a strong wife suitable for the Taiyoukai of the West. But when Sesshoumaru looks into a magic mirror and Kagome is revealed, what will he do? Can Sesshoumaru defy his mother's ardent demands for a wife or can he bring himself to over come the traumas of his past and come to love the one human who he cannot have? SessKag Read ch558
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim ownership nor am I making a profit off this work. InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. (Though it would be nice to own it!)

_Summoned_

In a glade deep within the forests of feudal Japan, a young human girl slumbered tucked into the hollow beneath the heads of a two headed dragon. Close by, an imp dozed fitfully, muttering unintelligible words under his breath. Any who knew the odd group would wonder where the unlikely guardian was, until, with the same ethereal elegance as always, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, appeared atop a small knoll uphill from the sleeping group.

He had been patrolling a portion of his land, as he did most every night, and had fortunately returned with enough time to enjoy his favorite time of the day. He would never let anyone know, but there was something infinitely precious to him about the hour just before daybreak. The animals and insects retired to their beds, leaving the night blissfully quiet. Even the starts slowly winked out of existence. That hour gave the busy Taiyoukai the one thing he could not procure on his own- stillness. The calm that rose out of the darkness born of the withering moon and blossoming sun allowed him to become nothing. He no longer had to think or feel. In that moment, he knew peace.

The worries about his lands? Gone.

The anger he felt toward the privileged half-breed? Inexistent.

Lately though, there was one feeling that always seemed to stay with him. Something he could not even name. It was an echoing within his very soul that begged to be filled, but Sesshoumaru had learned at a very young age to suppress any wants or urges beneficial to only him. It was because of this wretched feeling that the hour before dawn was also slowly becoming his most hated time of the day, which was rather unfortunate for the inu-youkai who chose that moment to approach him.

Sesshoumaru had the lesser male caught and pinned to a tree within a millionth of a second, claws piercing the soft skin on his throat. The male did not try to escape, only hung limp with compliance in Sesshoumaru's vice-like grasp. With his nostrils delicately flaring, Sesshoumaru assessed him. He searched through the various scents floating to his nose. Fear, blood, pine, and... Mother? He released his hold and the male landed neatly on his feet, only to quickly kneel.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have been sent to request your presence by the Lady of the West at her castle by first light." He bowed his head respectfully and did not dare to look Sesshoumaru in the face. The messenger was wise enough not to ask forgiveness for inconveniencing Sesshoumaru because he knew he would not receive it.

"Hnn. First light."

"I was informed that the matter was most urgent, though I was not informed of the reason. What answer shall I report My Lord?" he glanced up from the ground to see Sesshoumaru with a distant face.

"There is no need for that."

The male's face turned rapidly upward. "My Lord?" Puzzlement shone through his carefully neutral features.

"I shall report to her myself, after I attend to a few things. You may leave." Sesshoumaru turned swiftly and headed towards the camp. Once there, he picked up the Nintoujo lying beside Ah-Un and beat Jaken upon the head. The little imp jerked and jolted awake.

"Mgfhnn! Sess...Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Wake Rin. Both of you mount Ah-Un once camp has been gathered. You're going back to the miko's village." He walked over to the now awake but drowsy dragon and told him, "You must take them to the village." Ah-Un blinked sleepily but nodded both heads.

"Rin! Wake you lazy girl! We must leave!" Jaken yelled. He made to walk closer to where she rested but a growling dragon head blocked his way. Un gently prodded her while Ah enjoyed Jaken's spluttering face.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Rin mumbled, "M'kay. Where're we headed to Sesshoumaru-sama?" She stared blearily up at the Taiyoukai.

"You are going back to the village. I have business." He turned and began to gather his youkai cloud.

"Alright! Bye Sesshoumaru-sama!"

As he flew higher, he heard Jaken's desperate cries for help and Rin's shrilling giggles as she waved and bounced around with Ah-Un yelling goodbyes and good wishes upon Sesshoumaru.

.:!:.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own InuYasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. If you paid to look at this, something's wrong. ABORT!

_Astonishing Demands_

The trip to his mother's sky castle was swift and full of blissful silence as he glided among the clouds. The sun was just breaking over the horizon when the concealing mists hiding the castle parted to reveal the Lady of the West's Floating Palace. A near silent cry went out and the castle burst into frenzied activity as Sesshoumaru's presence was detected. When Sesshoumaru stepped down, every youkai within sight bowed low and whispered "Sesshoumaru-sama".

Sesshoumaru ignored the youkai and strode forward. A dark-haired male appeared by his side and bowed politely while keeping up with Sesshoumaru's swift walk. "Blessings Lord Sesshoumaru. The Lady requests your presence at breakfast."

"Hnn."

The youkai changed his course slightly through the castle and up toward an open balcony where the scent of prepared food wafted. His mother sat at the head of a table, her beaming grin one of complete enjoyment. "Sesshoumaru! How nice of you to visit!" she greeted gaily, as if she had not ordered her son's appearance.

"Mother, what is this about?"

The Lady of the West pouted and laid down her cup, her eyes glinting secretively. "Come now Sesshoumaru. It has been such a long time. Sit and have breakfast with your mother." Sesshoumaru sat obediently and the Lady made a play of looking around. "Oh! Where are the human children and little youkai who attended you before?"

"Only my presence was required."

A small smile curved the Lady's lips. "Really? Well after what had happen before I assumed you would have never allowed the little girl-child to leave your side." _Are you strong enough to leave behind weaknesses? _She silently challenged.

"She is being raised by a priestess in a human village." He answered, his eyes flashing at the insinuation. There was no need to tell her that he would occasionally take Rin on patrols when he visited. The Lady bowed, nothing more than the slightest tip of her head, to acknowledge his victory.

"That is a well-made choice then. Humans do fair better among their own kind."

"Hnn."

With a quick motion to one of her servants waiting behind the screen by the wall, the Lady had a tray placed in front of Sesshoumaru. "Now eat breakfast with me. It really has been far too long since you have had a proper meal and I would enjoy a little mother-son time."

Sesshoumaru would much rather learn what she had really called him for and be done with it, but his mother was infuriatingly fond of playing games before revealing what she wanted. He would have to play through her games to gain what he wanted and it was sure to take hours. Sighing, Sesshoumaru picked up a cup and waited for the start.

.:!:.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Rumiko Takashi's InuYasha. The characters are purely her own. I am in no way making a profit off it._

**_Kagome's Ties_**

_Hmm. What a curious little plant. I wonder what it does..._

Kagome reached for the little flower but yelped when its thorns pricked her finger. "Oww! You...you...plant!" she yelled, shoving her finger into her mouth. She barely caught herself from cursing and glanced at the little girl playing very close by. Shippo bounced around excitedly while Rin hid his "present" behind her back. Kagome knew it was a flower crown but Shippo couldn't see it and begged to know what it was.

Rin was taking great enjoyment from teasing the little fox demon who had not yet realized what her present would obviously be since Rin herself was draped in flowers and poor Jaken, who lounged tiredly by Kagome, was also covered in a flowery costume.

"What is it Rin?!" Shippo cried. Rin giggled and dropped the crown over Shippo's unsuspecting head. "Haha Shippo! You've got a crown like mine now!" Shippo, who was not yet old enough to care that something "girly" was on his head, giggled too. Kagome sighed wistfully. She had tried repeatedly to place flower crowns on Inuyasha's head, partly because of how funny it would look and party because she just wanted to, but after the first time he absolutely refused to even come near her when she was making one – the exact reason for his current absence.

_He and Miroku better not be off cajoling people out of extra pay again for a simple extermination. _She hoped they weren't but knew they would. Though Sango had cured Miroku of his almost ingrained lecheries (mostly), it seemed he would never stop over charging people for his extermination duties, and though Inuyasha protested, he never took any action against his friend.

_Men. I swear. You think they would have better morals._

"Kagome-sama, what are you doing?" Rin's adorable voice jolted Kagome out of her thoughts and she pushed herself up off the ground. Dusting her priestess pants off, Kagome smiled. "I was trying to pick this flower to bring back to Kaede-baa-chan but it appears it does not want to be picked today."

"I can pick it for Kagome-sama!" Rin reached for the flower but Kagome quickly stopped her arm. "Oh no! No, no, no. It is alright. I didn't really need it anyways and besides, we don't want your finger to end up like mine." Kagome held up her now minutely bleeding finger and Rin's eyes widened.

"Kagome-sama, you're bleeding!"

Shippo instantly dashed over. "Kagome!"

Rolling her eyes at the children's hysteria, Kagome pulled out a Band-Aid and wrapped it around her finger. "It's alright. I'm fine, see?" She held up her now safely bound finger and smiled. Rin stared at the colorful Band-Aid but Shippo, who had seen one before, pulled at Rin's arm. "Come on Rin. Kagome's fine. Let's go play."

Rin glanced at the Band-Aid again and Kagome wiggled her finger. "I'll let you have a Band-Aid when we get back Rin. I only had this one with me today." Rin's eyes glowed with excitement and she nodded before dashing off, tossing flowers in her wake.

Low laughter startled Kagome and she glanced up at the purple-clad monk beside her. "Oh Miroku! You're back!" Miroku smiled and sat down the squirming twins that clung to his arms. "We'd just got back when the twins insisted upon coming out to play so..."

"I got dragged along." Grumbled the voice Kagome knew by heart. Her eyes lit up as Miroku moved aside and Inuyasha stepped forward carrying several bags of food. Kaede and Sango followed close behind.

"...so we decided to have a picnic. Isn't that what you call it Kagome?" Miroku continued, eyes dancing with amusement at his aggravated friend. Kagome grinned and nodded. She waved to Sango and stood to help Inuyasha with the food. He mumbled something about "smelly flowers" before sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Kaede followed Rin slowly and listened to her rapid chatter with a patient smile. Kagome and Sango laid down a cloth and started setting out the food. They watched laughingly as Miroku, Inuyasha and Jaken were coaxed into playing with the children who, much to Inuyasha's distaste, put flowers on everyone.

Kagome sighed wistfully and looked at the sky. Sango sat next to her and settled the newborn in her lap. He fussed before falling back asleep. The young mother stared at the sky for a long moment before speaking.

"Do you miss them Kagome?"

The question was expected.

After a week back in the feudal era, she knew that her friend would have to ask why she had chosen them over her family in the future. The family she would never see again.

Smiling, Kagome watched a cloud drift slowly by and absently wiped her tears.

"Always."

.:!:.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. It is the property of Rumiko Takashi (and whoever else might own it). I do not make a profit off this story and do not wish to. Needless to say, if you're told to pay for this, you got screwed over!_

_**Mirror Mirror on the wall...**_

Sesshoumaru glared at the dismal cave and growled. _Mother... _He could just hear her conspiring laughter in his ears.

"_You must find a suitable wife for the Taiyoukai of the West. A woman strong enough for your title. Go to the witch who resides in the caves at the border of the West and North._

"_Bring back a mate Sesshoumaru."_

Like hell he would.

Glaring viciously at the hidden barrier covering the cave's mouth, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. He could smell the barrier's power and knew it was strong enough to stop him, but would it? His mother insisted that it was only active against aggression but who knew with her? Maybe she wanted to test if he could get past an impenetrable barrier. Maybe she really did want him to talk to the witch. The possibilities were endless. Why did his mother insist upon these foolish games?

The barrier parted and he stepped easily through, a slight tingle of magic the only clue of the barrier he had sensed. So the barrier hadn't been a lie. That is interesting. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked around the cave as he paused to gather his thoughts. Simple adornments hung from the walls and ceiling and the faintest scent of cooked meat and berries drifted to his nose. The witch was human.

_How can a human witch possibly show me what it is my mother asks?_

"Do you come seeking information, Lord of the West?" Sesshoumaru growled as a very mortal human stepped from deep inside the cave to face him. She was dressed in light clothes of cloth adorned with various beads and charms. Her incredibly long black hair was tied around her head in a vain attempt to keep it off the ground. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, like she had not seen the light of the sun for many years. But her eyes were most disturbing of all- the hue of ice glowing with unhuman power – almost like she was possessed.

"How do you know me Witch?"

"I know everything, great Taiyoukai. It is my gift." She smiled mysteriously and leaned in closer. "_Everything._"

Sesshoumaru didn't like the way she spoke. His instincts flared and he had to hold himself back from attacking. "I have not come to barter words Witch."

"I know why you have come, and what it is you seek." She eyed him judgingly before sweeping around muttering "Come". Growling, he followed her deeper into the cave.

Darkness thickened the deeper they went and though Sesshoumaru could see as good in the dark as he could in the day, if not better, he found himself following the witch's faint steps instead of his own eyesight. Every turn confused him and where there appeared to be walls, there wasn't. Uneasiness tugged at the edge of his mind and he shoved it away to concentrate on the witch's steps.

"Do not get lost Taiyoukai. These caves can swallow those uncertain and never return them." The witch's words whispered over his skin and he nearly missed a step. The resounding echo of a small tumble of rocks into a deep gorge spoke the statement's truth.

"I do not get lost." Sesshoumaru growled, almost as if to prove the rocks wrong.

Light laughter followed. "'Lost', Taiyoukai, is a term with many meanings."

_And I am none of them. _He was becoming extremely tired of his mother's games and the grueling "play" they always included. A day with Rin had become an irritating game of cat and mouse that was starting to grate on his patience.

Sesshoumaru heard the step down before he ever reached it. He stepped down and glanced around. The witch had stopped moving. He could sense her presence but could not see her.

_Curse this darkness._

As if in response to his thoughts, the room suddenly flared with a bright magical light. His eyes automatically shut then reopened, adjusted.

He was in a circular room that was taken up by a massive pond directly in the center of the room. Glass-like water glittered in the mysterious golden light that lit the room. The witch stood at the edge of the pond, a hand hovering over the water, her fingers barely touching.

"Before we begin Taiyoukai, I would like your word." The witch spoke quietly, as if she stood in the room with a person she did not wish to wake.

"I have nothing to give you my word about Witch."

She inclined her head knowingly. "Correct, but I would like a promise from you in return for your answer."

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. "Why should I?"

"Without me Taiyoukai, you will never know. Give me one simple promise and you will get your answer and be free to leave." The witch was almost pleading now. Growling against his softening heart, Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"What is it that you wish?"

"Promise me that you will come when I am dying and give me a use of your Tenseiga." His fingers wrapped around the sword's hilt.

"Why?" The words snapped out like barbed wire but the witch continued easily.

"Because I am dying and I wish to live again." Sesshoumaru's mind instantly flicked back to Rin and he almost winced. The memory of her limp body in his arms for the second time was enough to make him nearly cry. If not for his mother, she would still be dead.

"You may only cheat death once. After the first use, you will be left to death's arms."

"That is acceptable."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Then we have a deal."

The witch smiled and stuck her fingers in the water. Her body suddenly stiffened then relaxed. Her closed eyes opened to reveal a gaze of cold glass.

"_What is your question Taiyoukai?" _The whispering voice came from the witch's mouth but was not her own. Sesshoumaru's hackles rose as power filled the room, resonating from the pond. _A demon._

"Who are you? What have you done to the witch?"

"_Who I am is not important Taiyoukai. Chinatsu is within me. What is your question?"_ The power heightened and Sesshoumaru tensed as it touched his skin.

"I came to speak with the witch. Not with you. Why should you know my query?"

"_Chinatsu is I. I am her. We are one."_

"That does not answer me Demon."

"Taiyoukai. If you refuse to answer you will leave with your question unfulfilled." That voice was the witch. Her eyes returned to normal and she smiled for the faintest moment before cold glass covered her eyes again. Sesshoumaru slowly nodded. "Very well. I seek, Demon, to know the strongest woman in in the land."

"_The question you ask has many answers Taiyoukai. Past, present, future. The world is full of the women you seek."_

Sesshoumaru eyes hardened. "I need only know the present."

"_Then look into the pool. I will show you the answer you seek."_

Sesshoumaru walked slowly forward and warily leaned over the pool. The mirror glass stared back and he started to move away when the liquid shifted then spun. He stiffened at the familiar face smiling back at him. He growled.

"Woman."

.:!:.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. No profit is being made from this story nor is there any type of gain for me._

_Haunting Past_

"Kagome, what are you doing?!" Inuyasha called from the tree he was perched in. Kagome was sitting in a field of early blossoms with Rin, Shippo and Emi and Eri surrounding her. The twins were playing with a mound of white and yellow flowers while Rin, Shippo and Kagome made long flower garlands.

"Come down Inuyasha! Making one flower wreath won't hurt _that_ bad." She cried back, laughing as Shippo leapt on her head and yelled at Inuyasha as well, fiercely brandishing his tiny wreath.

"Yea, yea. You better shut it runt before I come down there and make you!" Inuyasha growled back. Shippo stuck out his tongue and jumped off Kagome's head that was now covered in a shower of wilting petals. She laughed happily and brushed them away along with the stay pieces of hair falling out of her tie.

She looked so beautiful. If flowers didn't irritate him so much he would join her but... but they just brought back to many painful memories.

_I'm sorry Kagome._

Kagome looked up at where Inuyasha was staring wistfully into the sky. She knew by his distant expression that he was thinking of the past. Of her. And as much as it pained Kagome to admit it, she knew that she could never be the one to help Inuyasha forget about Kikyo.

Was it Fate's curse that she fell in love with the same man that her past self had? Or is it Kikyo's feelings seeping into hers? The thought sickened her. She had to insist to everyone that she was not Kikyo- that she was Kagome, but what if Kikyo was actually the reason that she cared for Inuyasha. What if Kikyo's feelings for Inuyasha were so strong that Kagome confused them for her own?

What if she didn't love Inuyasha at all?

"Lady Kagome? What's wrong?"

Rin peered at Kagome through thick lashes and smiled sweetly. Kagome felt her own heart soar with love for the adorable little girl and smiled back. "Nothing Rin, I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess."

"Are you thinking about your family?"

She said the words with such innocence, such naivety that Kagome blinked in shock. With Rin's almost constant carefree demeanor, Kagome always forgot that Rin was an orphan. That she had lived on her own for several years without anyone to care for her. That she had seen death with her own eyes.

Putting a gentle hand on Rin's head Kagome smiled sadly. "Yes. I miss them greatly."

"Does it make you sad, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes."

Rin grinned suddenly, brilliantly. "I was sad too, but then I met Lord Sesshoumaru. Now I'm not alone anymore and I have Lord Sesshoumaru to look after me! You just need Lord Sesshoumaru too!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. The vibrant image of Sesshoumaru taking care of her made her giggle hysterically. "I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama would act towards me as he does towards you Rin, but I understand the meaning. Thank you. I feel much better now."

Rin beamed. "So I helped you Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, thank you Rin."

"Yay! You're welcome Lady Kagome!"

She dashed off in a shower of petals and Kagome giggled. If Rin wasn't so heartwarming Kagome probably would have stayed depressed for the rest of the day. With a small smile she watched the children play. _Thank you Rin. You are too sweet._

"Oi! Kagome! Kaede-baa is looking for ya!" Kagome turned to look over the hill where Inuyasha was pointing from his high vantage point and blocked the sun from her eyes. Kaede was slowing heading up the hill to where Kagome watched the children.

"Ye have to hear what I have to say as well Inuyasha," Kaede called as she topped the hill. Inuyasha hopped from the tree to land beside Kagome and muttered "old bat" as he strode forward to help her. Kagome hid her smile and told Shippo and Rin to watch the twins. "Make sure they don't wander- or eat the flowers."

"Okay Lady Kagome!"

Kagome followed Inuyasha and laughed as Kaede swatted away his best attempts to help her. He finally gave up and growled "stubborn old bat" before sitting on the ground. Kaede continued to stand and looked back at the village.

"Sango got another job from several villages near here. They have been attacked for several nights in a row and have lost several men who tried to fight it off." Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "Why didn't they ask for help earlier?"

"Ask Miroku for the details, he is preparing to leave now." Inuyasha nodded and jumped toward the village. Kagome watched him and turned back to Kaede. "Why'd you need to see me as well Kaede? Is someone sick?"

Kaede frowned and sighed. "Nay child. I want you to go with Miroku and Inuyasha. Ye have been cooped up in this village since you returned and have not even touched your bow. I fear you are letting your power waste."

"But... I'm a priestess, I'm supposed to help and heal people, not exterminate demons."

"Kagome, ye know that is as wrong as I do. Priestesses are supposed to help people, and those with little spiritual power do, but ye are different. Ye have the power to do more. Ye can save more people by destroying the demons that would kill them than you can by healing people. Kikyo was a warrior priestess Kagome, and now you are too."

Kagome swallowed and flexed her fingers. They seemed to ache for the weight of her bow but she was scared. Would she be any help after all these years? "Are you sure Kaede? Are you sure that is what is best?"

Kaede placed a wrinkled hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Yes. Get along now before Inuyasha and Miroku leave you." Kagome looked back at Shippo and Rin and Kaede chuckled. "I'll watch the children, that is why I came anyway. Go fetch your bow and be gone! I tire of your uncertainties."

Nodding, Kagome quickly hugged Kaede and dashed down the hill calling for Inuyasha to wait.

.:!:.

_Hello my lovelies! I'm back!_

_First things first, I am sooooooo sorry for making you wait so long for an update... and I feel horrible. Please forgive me! I hope to get chapter six out soon (it's a work in progress) and hopefully you'll enjoy it (and chapter five!) as much as you have the past chapters. If the flow is different know I apologize in advance, I have not been feeling the mood to write since winter break hit and well... I kinda forced this chapter out. I hope that it is still enjoyable though!_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own nor claim ownership to _InuYasha_, it belongs purely to its owners (whoever they may be).

**_Distant Eyes_**

"So Kaede-san asked you to come Kagome?" Miroku asked conversationally, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that enveloped the group since Kagome had joined. She couldn't blame the weirdness; she hadn't been out on a hunt with Inuyasha and Miroku since three years ago. Was she even sure she remembered how to use her bow anymore?

_Don't panic, just breathe. Stay calm. If you could learn how to fire a bow in a day you can remember how to fire it again._

"Yes. She says that I'm wasting my power." Miroku nodded. "That is understandable; you are more suited for fighting."

"Yea, you _were_. You even know how to fight anymore?" Inuyasha snapped cruelly. Miroku's eyes flickered rapidly to Inuyasha then away. He swallowed nervously.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at the hanyou, who had his back turned and was stubbornly "examining the hillside for demons". Kaede's insistence of Kagome's current involvement in their hunt grated on Inuyasha's overprotective instincts, which had apparently raged during her three year absence. He feared that she would fail to protect herself and that the woman he had waited years for would die- again.

_He's not so worried for me as much as he is for the soul inside me huh?_

Her anger quelled beside the sudden sorrow the thought brought. Would Inuyasha ever see her for anything more than Kikyo's reincarnation? Could he ever forget Kikyo or would she haunt him forever? _Will I haunt him forever?_

Steadying her breathing, Kagome replied slowly. "I can still fight Inuyasha, and I can still protect myself. This demon we're going after won't touch me, I promise. You and Miroku can handle it, I'll just be backup."

Allowing those words past her lips stung her pride, but Kagome swallowed to allow Inuyasha what he wanted. They weren't the same anymore. The close connection they held when fighting and surviving together had stretched and seemed almost invisible- strained to breaking.

Miroku raised his brows at her very non-Kagome-like answer and looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou had turned to stare at Kagome with scrunched brows and an incredulous expression. "You're lying." Kagome shook her head and smiled- a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

Inuyasha didn't catch on and waved his hand. "A'right, that's fine I guess, but if something goes for you, get out of there Kagome. I can't always protect you." Kagome swallowed her pride and nodded again.

_If that's what you want Inuyasha, that's what I'll do. You don't want me to get hurt, I won't._

Miroku looked back at Kagome and she shrugged. He shook his head- just the smallest movement- and turned to follow Inuyasha back down the road. Kagome breathed out and idly scanned the tree line, trying to organize her thoughts. A familiar powerful presence flickered in the edge of her sight, but when she looked again it was gone.

.:!:.

_A/N: Alright, I know you all want to kill me for being gone for so long- again- but I promise I'm writing on chapter seven right now and it's almost done. Promise. _

_Anyway, if this chapter seems very... jumpy, well... I was watching NASCAR while writing this and my editor (my sister) was unfortunately also watching NASCAR. What can I say? We're from the South, we like our racing. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chpt. 7 Impossible Possibilities_

After leaving the witch's cave, Sesshoumaru made his way back to his mother. His mind was reeling. Inuyasha's priestess, the strongest woman? It wasn't possible. How could a woman as human and foolish as she be stronger than every demon courtesan? The witch was playing a trick on him, and his mother must be behind it.

His return to the sky palace was solemnly greeted by another of his mother's many retainers who led him to a breezy reading room where the Lady of the West was "reading" a well-worn scroll. She smiled as he entered and gestured for the servants to leave. With a swift bow, the minor-youkai left the room and shut the door behind them.

Now alone in the room with his mother, Sesshoumaru glared at her. "What are you playing at Mother?"

The Lady of the West raised her brows and smirked conspiringly. "Oh? Am I playing at something?"

Sesshoumaru elegantly folded into seat and continued to stare down his mother- who stared right back. "The witch was false, thus you must be playing a game."

"What information did you obtain to make you believe so?" The Lady leaned forward with gleaming eyes, truly hungry for information. "Did you find the strongest woman?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and the image of Inuyasha's priestess flickered in his mind. Dismissing the figure, he tucked his arms into his sleeves. "The witch showed me an image, but it was incorrect."

The Lady's eyes glimmered. "The witch is never wrong Sesshoumaru. She sees everything." Leaning forward she smiled mischievously. "Who appeared to you that has you shaken so?"

Sesshoumaru stood swiftly and turned his back. "That is of no importance mother. If you have nothing more to say, I shall take my leave."

"Was she not to your liking? Was she... human?"

Sesshoumaru froze and slowly sat back down again. "What do you know?"

The Lady shrugged delicately and smirked. "Nothing really. I only assumed that by your reaction the image you saw was not to your liking. And as any demoness strong enough to be your suitor should be to your liking, it is only plausible that the image shown was human."

"Hnn."

His gaze fell from hers for the swiftest second and her eyes widened. "You know her?" When Sesshoumaru didn't deign to give an answer she clapped her hands in delight. "Intriguing! This makes this so much simpler!"

"Makes what simpler...?" Sesshoumaru didn't like the tone of the Western Lady's voice.

"Why courting her of course! You must get started right away! There is no time to waste!"

Sesshoumaru was aghast. "Mother, she is human."

The Western Lady stood and smiled down her to son. "That is only a measly matter of blood Sesshoumaru. If she holds the power to be your equal, she is more than a match for you."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what is mother was saying. She- the greatest she-demon to walk the earth and widowed mate of the Great Dog General, who hated humans more than Sesshoumaru- wanted him to mate a human? Impossible.

"Now, Sesshoumaru you need to find this woman and begin courting immediately. The sooner you are mated the better. Come, follow me, I shall fix that ensemble of yours. You cannot possibly hope to court a woman wearing battle armor!"

"No Mother."

The Lady of the West turned sharply, sizing up her now standing son. "No? Sesshoumaru, you have no choice." Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"I am the Western Taiyoukai, I chose who..."

"You are merely a strong-willed heir until you choose a mate, oh son of mine. Do not think you can order the Lady of the West to do your bidding until you have a lady of your own." His mother seemed to grow in size, power cloaking her like armor. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to back down and slowly lowered his head.

"As you wish Mother."

The Lady's menacing aura vanished and she beamed. "Good. Now let's fix those clothes of yours. I mean really Sesshoumaru. You should come by to get proper clothes once in a while, if not to visit this poor mother of yours."

_Courting... that priestess? It will not be an easy task. _His lips twitched at the thought of Inuyasha's reaction to the whole deal. _Maybe it will not be completely a loss._

.:!:.

_**A/N: **__I've finished it! Yay! Applause for me!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters within this fan story- so far! __- and any depiction of them is purely for the sake of fan fiction. I do not make a profit off this story- seriously, who would pay to read this?- and do not claim ownership in any way but for the plot line. That is made up by moi of course. :D_

_**Give Me a Reason**_

Kagome had had a nagging feeling the entire day. After Inuyasha and Miroku had easily dispatched the minor spider demon which had been terrorizing the local villages, they blessed the people, collected their payment and left. Now back in Kaede's village, Kagome still felt that nagging sensation that someone was watching her.

It'd started after she'd felt the phantom of Sesshoumaru's power on the road. Well technically, it started after they'd left the neighboring village. The feeling wasn't malevolent- more _watchful, _in a really, really creepy way. She wasn't even sure if she should be alarmed or not. But she knew she couldn't tell Inuyasha. He would either tell her that she was crazy or he would become really possessive – probably both. Neither was a reaction she was looking forward too, so for now, she'd stay quiet.

_What am I supposed to do? I can't concentrate on training if I keep focusing on that stupid feeling._ Sure, training had become easier since the disappearance of the jewel, but that didn't make concentrating any easier. She pulled moodily on some grass and brooded over her predicament.

"Kagome-sama, are you free? Would you like to go with Sango and the children? They are taking a walk." Miroku's deep voice pulled Kagome from her reverie and she blinked in the sudden shade. Shading her eyes from the angry glare surrounding the monk, she smiled.

"Sango wanted to go out and you didn't Miroku?" Kagome teased playfully.

Miroku managed not to wince but Kagome could see the guilt in his eyes. Being a new parent was hard enough, but when you were Miroku- the freest spirit she new- it was an entirely different ballgame. She chuckled and poked his stomach playfully. "Don't feel bad, I would be glad to go with Sango in your stead."

"Thank you Kagome."

Kagome stood to her full height and faked a serious face. "But don't think I'm doing this so you can womanize, Monk." Miroku's eyes widened innocently and he opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome waved it off with a wink. "I'm just kidding; I know you wouldn't because if you did Sango would properly disable vital parts of your anatomy."

Miroku's serious expression stated that he knew that only too well, as he bowed to Kagome and made his way back down the hill. Kagome watched him leave with a sad smile. She was glad that Sango and Miroku had been able to overcome their difficulties and marry. They deserved happiness at least.

She was sad that she hadn't been there to see their wedding. Or the birth of the twins. But she was here now, even if she hadn't been before, and that gave her something.

Some point to her existence in the past.

_Why did I come back? _She knew how Inuyasha was before she left. She knew how Kikyo's death had changed the little they had. So what drew her back?

She sighed at the obvious answer. _Love. Love for Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha. For Kaede, my mentor. My family. _She paused and stared at the joyful white clouds above. _And maybe… maybe the chance for love myself._

"_Kagome…"_

Shaking herself from her stupor, Kagome brushed her hair back and turned into the breeze that seemed to whisper her name. It was cool, almost comforting against her skin. A light smile pulled at her lips and she chided herself for letting the smile fall.

With a grateful "thank you" into the wind, Kagome started down the hill after Miroku. She knew where Sango was, it was hard to miss the Slayer's bright aura that bubbled with unsuppressed happiness. Something that Kagome tried to mimic and hoped to one day accomplish.

_Whether I'm in the past for my friends or for myself, I will smile. Smile for their lives and their futures._

.:!:.

_**A/N: **__Yay! I gladly present the long awaited (I'm sure that's an understatement and that you're all vying for my blood by now) chapter eight! Because this one's so short- and 'cause it took so long- it's probably going to be uploaded in a series with the next couple chapters to secure my safety from my beloved rabid fans. _

_To recap why it has taken soooooooo long for me to get this out: my sister's computer died. I lost __**ALL**__ of my stories- everything. Then I got my computer, started retyping and- guess what?!- my computer cord died! Now I know you're all wondering why I didn't just use my sister's comp. cord, but of course her computer is a Dell and mine's a Toshiba so obviously the cords don't match. Then my sister's car got a flat and we, being flat broke (pun kinda intended __ ), couldn't fix it. But now I got a cord and my sis's car is fixed. Yay! Internet and typing here I come! You all can probably tell that I was going insane not being able to type. I think I ran my poor computer to death when I finally got the cord. I hadn't been run for a month and I was on ALL NIGHT. Poor baby. I love you! :P_

_So anyway, chapter done and uploaded. I hope you enjoy! And, as always, thanks for reading. You guys have no idea what a boost you gave me that my first story was so well received. I plan on being a fantasy author and it's good to know I don't suck at writing and have a chance. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein. They are purely the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't make any profit off this story.**_

_**Here's to Never Growing Up**_

_Damn it._

Why had he said her name out loud? Why had he said her name at all?

Of course he knew the woman's name- he had often heard his annoying half-brother scream it at her- but why should he acknowledge it? His fingers clenched as his eyes flashed red. When he spoke her name he unconsciously recognized that she was worthy of his attention.

Which she was most absolutely not.

But it was not just his slip of control that irritated him. It was her reaction to it. She heard it. He was sure. And, as if she knew everything, she turned and smiled. Directly at him.

_Damn woman._

Jumping deftly to the next tree, he followed the miko's path down the hill. She walked with sure steps and an unnatural flow which he grudgingly admired. It was rare for a human to walk so… graceful. Even for a miko of her power.

Jumping again, he glared down at the little village which he had begun to visit far too much for his liking, and puzzled over his predicament. He could not openly defy his mother, even as the Lord of the West. She was strong… and much, much older than he. Older than she would like to admit.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked in amusement but he quickly shook it away to glower at the miko. He could not deny his mother… but he also refused to lower himself to court a mere human. His brother's human.

Disgust filled his stomach and crawled up his throat as his demon reared against the binds holding it back.

Well, he obviously couldn't think of this in that way.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Aunt Kagome!"

"Aunty!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the squeals down below alerted him to Kagome's arrival to the slayer. He wanted to quiet the noisy children- in whatever way possible- but the miko ignored their shrill vocalisms and knelt to take them in her arms.

_Hnn. She will be a good mother…_

But that mattered none to Sesshoumaru because he would not be mating this measly human. He was the Lord of the West. He may follow with his mother's wishes for a short while- if just to figure out what she was planning- but he would not mate the woman. He would not sully his bloodline further.

…

Sango made a picnic lunch while Kagome played with the twins and watched baby Ichiro suck on a milk-soaked cloth. Meiko and Miyuki, being older and more prone to creative things, had abandoned playing with Kira, Kirara's only kitten- another new addition from Kagome's absence- and were now attempting to wrap a hunk of cheese and bread in an a cloth.

Kagome hadn't even known about the kitten until a week back when Rin had asked for her help catching fish. When she asked who it was for Rin opened the pouch at her side that Kagome had assumed was to hold the fish and proudly showed off her fluffy little charge.

Apparently Kirara had disappeared on Kohaku for a week, and when she finally returned refused to do anything more than lay about in her smaller form. A month later she disappeared again, only this time she didn't return. After a month of waiting, a desperate Kohaku finally made his way back to Sango with the shocking news of her disappearance, only to have Kirara show up out of the blue a day later with Kira in tow. Everyone had been stunned, except for Inuyasha who apparently said, "About time."

Kira was currently in Rin's care because of a complicated set of circumstances. Kirara had been content to do nothing more than care for her kitten after her return, but Kohaku was quickly overcome with boredom. He just wasn't used to doing nothing all day long and it made him anxious. Kirara had picked up on his feelings and decided to that Sango could take care of Kira in her place while she hunted youkai.

Every morning for three days went the same way: Kirara would wait outside Sango's hut for her to emerge, and the second she did, would drop Kira into her arms; Sango would try to explain that she didn't have the time to look after three kids and a kitten and hand Kira back. On the fourth day Sango was tired of saying no and came up with an alternative, and so Rin ended up with Kira. She's the one who named him too.

Kagome looked down at the little ball of fluff curled up at her feet. The little kitten looked just like his mother except for a black ruff on his chest. He was around four months old now and about the size of her hands put together.

"Kira!" The energetic sound of running feet and a sing-song call announced Rin's arrival. She skidded to a stop beside Kagome and hugged the miko. "Heya Kagome-sama! Sango-san! How's little Kira been today?" she asked as she reached down to scoop up the sleeping kitten and place him on her shoulder.

"Adorable as always. I think Mieko and Miyuki must have tired him out though. He's been sleeping for a while now."

Kira stretched, almost tumbling from his perch on Rin's shoulder but dug his claws in at the last second. Kagome winced – kitten claws always seemed to be the sharpest – but Rin jabbered on like nothing had happened.

"He's probably just hungry, that's why I came to get him." She reached up to scratch Kira under the chin, and he purred contently. Kagome reached out to rub the tiny furball as well.

"Hungry, huh? He always is."

"Yep! That's why I caught some fish earlier. I'm gonna cook 'em and eat 'em with him. I may have caught too many for him to eat on his own." Rin looked a little sheepish- she had already gotten in trouble by Kaede several times for wasting food. The sheepish look disappeared in a second though. "And I found some berries too!"

"With all that food maybe you should invite Shippo too? You could have your own little picnic."

Rin jumped up and down excitedly, almost knocking off Kira who dug his claws in and mewed in outrage. "Oops, sorry Kira," she picked him up and put him in her pouch before grinning up at Kagome. "That's a great idea Kagome! I'm gonna go get Shippo now! See ya!" She waved and ran off in search of the kitsune.

"I wish I had that kind of energy right about now," Sango said wistfully.

Kagome looked back at her friend and smiled. "Really? I would have though you would wish for Meiko and Miyuki to have less energy."

"Well, that too." They shared a laugh. Finished with preparing the basket, Sango bent down to pick up Ichiro. "Ready to go Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah." Noticing how loaded down her friend was carrying both a baby and a basket she quickly grabbed the food and sarcastically chided Sango, "Give me that! Carry anymore and you might just drop Ichiro." The slayer's expression of horror made Kagome laugh.

"I would never!"

"Of course you wouldn't- that's Miroku's job!"

As if on cue, the monk appeared beside Sango and hugged his baby-bearing wife lovingly. "I feel as if my good name was being slandered."

"The only 'good' name being slandered here is Sango's for being married to you." Kagome grumbled teasingly. Miroku made a mock attempt at looking hurt.

"Lady Kagome, I thought you were beyond such low blows."

"Nothing's too low for you Miroku."

The monk chuckled good-naturedly. "So, are you ladies heading out for the day?"

"Yes. Kagome found a nice spot to picnic while looking for herbs the other day."

"And I told her that she needs to get out of the house every once in a while," Kagome cheerfully added.

Miroku smiled down at his wife. "I think that that sounds like a wonderful idea. I would join you two, but I'm afraid Kaede-sama has volunteered mine and Inuyasha's help in the building of another store house for the winter." He hung his head in dismay of hard work as his hand on Sango's shoulder slide south.

_SMACK!_

"Sango! Why?" he groaned as he felt the red, tender skin of his cheek.

"I have told you before. Not in front of the children," Sango replied primly. Meiko and Miyuki giggled and Kagome had the feeling that this wasn't the first time their father had been slapped for doing something wrong. "Come on, Kagome. Miroku has work to do," Sango called over her shoulder as she lead the way out of the hut.

Kagome gave the monk a sympathetic smile before calling after her friend, "Coming!"

.:!:.

_**A/N: **_Okay! So here's my promised chapter nine that- guess what?!- is being uploaded with chapter ten! Yay!  
And they are both long, so that's my appeasement for being gone for long again.  
If you are wondering why this chapter's called Here's To Never Growing Up, the only explanation I have is that there is a ton of children in this chapter. That's all I can say.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein. This story is purely for the sake of fanfiction.**_

_**Some Things are Better Left Unsaid**_

Sesshoumaru followed the slayer and miko through a day of walking and shrill exclamations until the energetic children jumping around their feet slowed to a lagging walk and then stopped altogether.

"Momma, I'm tired," Miyuki said.

The Meiko nodded her head as well. "Me too."

Sango and Kagome shared a look of indulgence and each grabbed a twin. Kagome lifted Meiko easily and sat her on hips not yet widened with childbirth while the slayer saddled Miyuki on her hip.

As wide, semi-alert eyes slowly drooped into sleep, Kagome and Sango chatted. The casual speech flowed into comfortable silence until the slayer slid a sly glance at her best friend and casually asked. "So… when are you and Inuyasha going to finally…" she raised her eyebrows suggestively and Kagome blushed six shades of embarrassed and two of speechless.

"Sa-Sango! We're not even married yet!"

Sango rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "I know, I was talking afterward. You two have been together for seven years," she held up a hand when Kagome opened her mouth, "give or take a few years. Something's gotta happen sooner or later."

"I don't want to push him. He's difficult as it is and… well…" she shrugged and Sango frowned.

"Do not tell me that he doesn't want you. Of course he wants you, he chose you Kagome. You. Otherwise he wouldn't be here right now. Don't make excuses."

Kagome opened her mouth again but Sango cut her off with a stern look. Kagome slowly closed her mouth – she knew it wouldn't do any good to tell Sango that she couldn't bring herself to think of Inuyasha that way anymore. They still spent time together, but it wasn't like before. Nothing was like before the Well closed. Kagome looked down at the little girl now asleep in her arms, part of the biggest change she'd seen since her return. _Sango and Miroku are parents now, Rin is showing signs of spiritual powers, little Shippo isn't so little anymore, and Inuyasha-_

"Kagome?" The gentle weight of a hand pulled Kagome outward again and she smiled at the slayer. Sango's face soured in return so Kagome figured that the smile must have looked as false as it was. "Kagome, you know you can talk to me. You're my best friend, my sister. Don't keep things trapped inside- I know only too well how much it can hurt you."

_What can I tell you Sango? That I don't love Inuyasha anymore? That I don't feel like our relationship is anything but platonic? That I fear that I'll never find love? That I came back for nothing?_

_That Inuyasha may never forgive me?_

As the thoughts lashed around in her head, Sango stared at her with eyes that slowly darkened as the seconds ticked by. After what seemed like an eternity of war inside Kagome's head, Sango finally turned away. Her voice was hollow to Kagome's ears. "It's okay Kagome. You don't have to tell me. It's fine. I'm sure you'll work it out- you always did."

Sango's words brought tears to Kagome's eyes and she wanted to cry- to tell Sango everything and sob in her arms, but she couldn't bring herself to move forward and speak. _Some things are better left unsaid._

…

Sesshoumaru smelt tears in the air. One, or both, of the women were crying. Why? He had no earthly idea; he hadn't been paying much attention to the two below. Especially since their conversation had turned toward the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome mating. But now he was curious, just what had he missed?

Taking a deeper breath of the air, Sesshoumaru could almost taste the sadness surrounding the miko and slayer. Neither spoke and silently stared into the darkening woods, though the miko slightly rocked the girl in her arms in a comforting manner. Sesshoumaru wondered if the movement was more to comfort herself than the child, who was obviously still asleep.

_Just what were they speaking of? Shouldn't she be excited to mate my idiotic brother? She loved him before, has something changed in the years she was gone?_

While the thoughts bounced around, Sesshoumaru realized he felt something for the miko… what was it? Sympathy? Sorrow? Aggravation?

Whatever the feeling, it irritated Sesshoumaru to no end. Growling, his youki pulsed and the wind shifted around him. Pooling his youki beneath him, he leapt into the wind and flew away.

…

Kagome felt the air pulse and jerked around. She felt Sesshoumaru's youki; she knew that power only too well. And it was very, _very, _close by. Sango glanced up at the sky in wary curiosity then at Kagome.

"Did you feel that Kagome?"

Kagome only half heard Sango's words as she stared into the sky. Was she imagining Sesshoumaru's youki or was he really following her?

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, yeah I felt it. I'm not sure what it was. Let's head back to the village before the sun goes down."

.:!:.

_**A/N: **_Oh, ho, ho. Kagome has admitted her uninterest in Inuyasha… where could this lead…?  
And for those out there griping because I make Kagome so sad, think on it. Kagome has been sad all along- she's just admitting it now.


End file.
